


Lost for Words

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little smutty drabble in which Starscream proves his superiority by rendering Sunstorm lost for words.</p><p>Thanks to  and  for looking it over for me :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost for Words

“Oh you are marvellous, wonderful, glorious!” Sunstorm’s sycophantic ravings undulated in pitch with the thrust of Starscream’s hips. “I am humbled that you honour an unworthy such as myself with the magnificence of your spike! Ooooooh!”

Starscream dug his claws into the ochre jet’s shoulders. His handsome, broad, _powerful_ shoulders… The clone could certainly ‘face, and no wonder, considering his prototype. He could also talk, but that was all right, provided he kept up the complimen-

He’d stopped. Starscream looked down.

Sunstorm’s mouth was open, a happy 'O' as his frame shuddered with the effects of his overload. His lips moved, soundless.

Such a rare moment. Starscream smirked. “Oh I’m _good_.”


End file.
